babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Techno-mage
The Technomages are primarily human, however can be of other races as well. They are described as "using technology to create the appearance of magic". Description and Mentality Technomages may choose to establish a "place of power" for themselves, such as a particular planet. In doing so, they develop a strong connection with that place, and to some extent, a dependency on that connection. The technology the Technomages use consists of bio-technological implants, and that the process of installing the implants and adjusting to them is excruciatingly painful. The presence of these implants means that technomages are effectively cyborgs. History The Shadows originally had plans to turn them into warriors of chaos and destruction. This was first done on a younger race of similar age to the Minbari, called the Taratimude who eventually became extinct, but not before spreading the Technomage order to other races which included humans. At some undisclosed time before 2267 an unnamed Technomage arrived on an unnamed planet. This Technomage built a huge computer core and transmitter and created a nano-virus that caused the population to kill each other. Embarrassed by this, the Technomages who knew of this atrocity told their Order to never land on this planet.The Memory of War By the Earth year 2259 sensing that the Shadows would soon arise, the technomage order decided to leave known space for an unknown hiding place. Before which they gathered at Babylon 5 and gave Captain Sheridan an opportunity to learn about them.The Geometry of Shadows By 2267 they were still in hiding.A Call to Arms Technomage powers Shield With practice a Technomage can cast a shield around their bodies to absorb damage or contain atmosphere in hostile environments. Isabelle was well known for her talent for shields. Associate/Disassociate Technomages used this power to make or break connections to their ships, staffs, places of power or other compatible technology. Fireball Technomages can hurl fireballs. Platform This ability generates an invisible platform that can suspend items above the ground. With further abilities, mages can move and even ride on these platforms. They can also be made in a variety of shapes, colours, and textures, although the standard is an invisible rectangle. Hologram Technomages can generate holograms like Alwyn's famous red-eyed, golden dragon or more complex holo-demons, which can actually interact physically with their environment. Holo-demons are capable of possessing computer systems to wreak havoc on the computers' owners. Electron Incantation Through this technique, Technomages can establish real-time communication with another Technomage regardless of distance. While under the effect of this ability, the speakers' consciousness is manifest within a sort of dreamscape in which time moves quickly enough for the participants to have whole conversations in the span of seconds. It is possible to establish contact with non-Technomages, but it is difficult. Primal Powers Through the course of the "Technomage Trilogy", Galen and Isabelle uncover several energetic, primal abilities that underlie the conventional mage abilities and relate to their connection with the Shadows. These abilities include but are not limited to: Cloak Galen can cloak himself in exactly the manner the Shadows are able to cloak themselves. This spell underlies the mage's ability to create illusion. Destruction Galen can collapse parts of the universe into smaller universes, destroying them completely. Plasma Beam Galen can fire plasma beams from his body. Shadow Skin Underlying the mage's shield spells is a primal spell that can cover the mage in a skin similar to that covering Shadow vessels. Notable Technomages *Galen *Elric *Alwyn *Isabelle *Wierden Notes It appears that Earthforce black ops were attempting to create their own Technomages which was to have been expressly spelled out in the final episode of the first season of Crusade, but as the show was canceled after only 13 episodes it was never filmed. References Category:Organizations Category:Shadow servants and agents Category:Shadow technology